Walking On the Moon
by le meilleur rose
Summary: This is going to be a bunch of clam related drabbles based off of some of Karmin's amazing songs. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this drabble while listening to one of my favorite songs, "Walking On The Moon" by Karmin. Should I do more of these? Tell me in comments!**

* * *

Cam and Claire

_My mind is blown... lose all control..._

Cam couldn't imagine life without her anymore. His friends made fun of his attachment to her, but he didn't care. Nothing could beat the way he felt when he was with her. It felt like there was no gravity, nothing keeping him on the ground. He floated around, his heart light with love.

Claire never stopped thinking about Cam. Cam made her feel so beautiful, smart, and worth more than all the clothes in Massie's closet. just one smile from him and she was flying out of the atmosphere, feeling richer than Miss Brazille herself. No worries weighted her down when she was with him.

Without each other they couldn't imagine holding on to the crazy swing that is life.

He was hers, she was his, the only thing solid in each other's lives.

They were walking on the moon.

To Cam, Claire was more alpha than Massie, more smart then Kristen, more famous than Dylan, and hotter than Alicia.

She was perfect to him.

Claire loved the way he was spontaneous,

taking her to a fancy dinner on a Monday night,

sneaking her out of class to eat a picnic under the bleachers,

He was perfect to her.

They both accepted each others quirks and differences with understanding and free of judgment.

Light with no secrets together.

_you got me sprung, and I'm trippin' over you,_

_baby boy your love,_

_has got me walking on the moon..._

* * *

**I hope you liked this! I beta read this myself because I am in the process of getting a beta reader, but the next chapter will probably be beta read by someone else.**

**Please comment and check out KarminVEVO on YouTube to listen to Karmin's amazing songs like this one, walking on the moon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Is_ it time, green light, egotistic battle cry,_

This is kind of a song fic/drabble that I based off of Karmin's song "I told you so" I recommend listening to the song while reading this, if you want to. Just go to K

* * *

"I told you so"

"You know what Cam? It's over. Just... over."

_I was right, you were wrong, called you out, finished strong,_

"Please Claire it was a mistake-"

"A mistake that you cheated on me with that stupid **? Or was it a mistake that I found you kissing her?"

_Whisky sour lemonade, fences at my barricade, I had heart, you had spades, I can see the color in your face as it fades,_

Olivia stood smirking in the background and another sticky coat of cheap gloss.

Claire easily side stepped cam and felt rage boil in her blood, even on such a delicate summer night.

_And that's how it is, ain't no riddle, crunchy on the edge but soft in the middle,_

"Listen, Olivia. You may think you won, but really, you lost. Big time."

Olivia's face curled into a ditzy look of confusion. This only made Claire angrier.

_I got a lot, you got a little, I play war drums you play the fiddle._

"You must be so happy with your new little girlfriend!" Claire said sarcastically as she looked into Cam's shameful face.

"Claire, really, please! I swear you're acting like Massie."

Rage. Pure Rage.

_Play it real slow, clean on the bow, everybody's sad when they miss a free throw, _

_lost all control, I'm on a roll, right all along and I knew it in my soul_

"You mean I'm acting like Massie because I'm not running crying to mommy?" Claire sneered and took another step towards Cam.

"You can't hurt him. That's illegal I think..." Olivia said stupidly.

"That's it." Claire said before eluding Cam and slapping Olivia across the cheek. Hard. Cam didn't even glance at Olivia's curled up body on the grass.

Claire strutted away, but right before she turned around the corner, Claire turned around on her heel and looked at Cam's face, frozen in shock.

She smiled and whispered,

_"I told you so."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I changed my pen name from BaconCupcakes to le meilleur rose, which is 'the best pink' in French. Anyways, enjoy this very short drabble!**

* * *

Broken Hearted

Massie rolled her eyes at Claire.

"Seriously, Kuh-laire! You can't just be totes in love with a guy you only hung out with for a couple of hours." Massie flatly stated.

"But I am!" Claire groaned, staring at Massie's ceiling, her old blackberry tightly gripped in her hand.

"Well if you said he seemed in love with you, he will call at some point." Massie countered.

Claire just responded with another groan.

_meanwhile..._

_o.o.o_

"Should I call?" Cam asked. Derrick shrugged and chuckled.

"Keep her waiting. it will just make her want you more." Derrick advised.

_"What if I don't want to wait?" _Cam thought to himself.

o.o.o

"Its been an hour!" Claire cried. Massie just sighed.

"Calm down Kuh-laire! just call him first." Massie said, obviously unenthused.

"Guys are supposed to call first." Claire said stubbornly.

Massie sighed in exasperation. "figures." She muttered.

o.o.o

"Its been exactly ten hours since last nights party." Cam stated. "Should I call now?"

"Whatever, lover boy." Derrick rolled his eyes and chuckled softly.

Cam took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm calling."

* * *

**Did you like it? hate it? tell me in comments! I know this was really short but I just wanted to keep it short and sweet, you know? Check out Karmin on YouTube, and sparkle on girls! By the way I think I'm going to make this a daily thing. **


End file.
